Revolutions
by Holchan
Summary: Sakamoto June has a secret. What happens when her captivating but unusual seating partner - Rokudo Mukuro - finds out what it is? What does he want from her? MukuroxOC


**EDIT DATE // Well here's a complete redo of the chapter. This probably won't be noticed until I submit the next chapter, since an edit doesn't show as an update, but if you do happen to read this let me know your opinions on the revised plot. **

**This takes place after the future arc, and there isn't going to be any canon storyline or anything included. They are at high school age (juniors). For now, I'm just going to pretend that Chrome doesn't exist but I could bring her in later.**

**I hope you enjoy reading!~**

**Revolutions – A Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fanfiction**

**--------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: Identity Crisis**

**--------------------------------**

_Do it now! _ I urged myself.

I took a slow, deep breath, sucking air into my lungs.

_Do it! On the count of three!_

_One… two… three!_

I sighed, dropping the scissors from the position they had behind my hair in a defeated manner.

I just couldn't do it.

It didn't help that I'd had the same style for years; a sweeping cascade of subtly waved golden-brown hair, settling just below my shoulders. My face was framed by a long, curved fringe, parted slightly to the right side.

What if I looked ugly with shorter hair? I was perfectly content with the play-it-safe length I already had – it suited me. I blinked my wide, hazel eyes in indecision. I _had _to do it. There was no backing out – but… I _couldn't_…

Did I really have to? Was this the only option? I swung the scissors around on my finger absent-mindedly, the events of the previous month flashing through my mind like a slideshow. _Of course I do. _I thought with a sigh.

It was all because I'd left school a little later than I usually did. It was all because I'd got involved with something I shouldn't have.

_**One month ago**_

_I checked the time with a flick of my wrist as left the classroom. It was nearly four – I'd been delayed almost half an hour after checking through some coursework with the teacher. Usually when I walked home the streets were filled with fellow high-school students walking back from school, but at the late time the roads had cleared out. I set off at a brisk pace, the cold wind raising slight goosebumps on my skin._

_I had walked barely a block from the school when I heard the high-pitched voices of students reaching my ears. I gasped at the sight before me as I turned the corner._

"_I-I'm sorry! Don't! Please leave me alone!" A dark haired girl was crouched on the floor in a tight, terrified ball. A girl with bleach-blonde hair towered over her threateningly, no sign of sympathy showing on her face._

"_You think I'm going to let you get away with it you little bitch?" The yankee aimed a violent kick at the girl on the ground, sending her sprawling across the hard, grey stone of the sidewalk._

_My pulse sped up as I watched the scene unfold. My instincts told me to ignore it, take the other road, run away – but something kept me rooted to the spot. How could I just walk away as if I hadn't seen it? I had to intervene. I tried to push aside the fact that I was scared – surely things would be much worse for the girl being assaulted._

"_H-hey!" I pushed all the confidence that I could muster into my voice. "Don't do that!"_

_The blonde looked up, her face set in a scowl as she let out a noise that sounded almost like a feral snarl. "What did you say?" Several angry strides brought her nose within an inch of mine. She was the same height as me, but her scrawny arms looked as though they packed much more of a punch than I could ever manage. _

_I darted round the yankee, kneeling beside the girl laying on the ground. _

"_Are you okay?" I asked quietly, not wanting to scare her._

"_Hey you!" I whirled around as the blonde girl – momentarily forgotten – advanced on me angrily. "Who the fuck do you think you are? Bitch!" _

"_Please don't hurt her anymore." I stood up so she wasn't towering over me. "Just leave her alone."_

"_And you think I'm just going to do what you say?" She growled. "She pissed me off and I need to teach her a lesson! Get out of the – Hey!!"_

_We both turned to see the younger girl shoot of in the other direction with an impressive sprint. Well at least she'd got away._

"_Hey! Come back you little bitch!!" _

_I stepped in the yankee's path as she made to go after the girl. Why couldn't she just let it go?_

_I only needed to delay her slightly, giving the girl enough chance to run home. She seemed to realise what I was trying to do however, and grabbed me by the collar._

"_Get the fuck out of my way!"_

"_No." I said in a small voice. We were evenly matched on the physical front, being of roughly the same build, but it was difficult not to cower under her death-like glare._

"_You little bitch!" Her hand plunged into the pocket of her coat, drawing out something that flashed in the light of the sun._

_My eyes widened in a moment of pure shock. _

_A knife? Was it really that serious?_

_Deep down I knew she probably wouldn't have been stupid enough to use it; she'd just been trying to scare me – but at that moment it was only the adrenaline fuelled reflexes that had any say in what I did. My hand darted out and closed around the handle of the knife, twisting it away from me, fighting against the girl's grip. _

_She too, seemed to panic. _

"_Hey—get off!"_

"_Let go!"_

_The following few seconds seemed to slow down to what felt like hours. We both pushed against each other and at the same time her grip slipped – the sudden removal of the force acting against me sent me sprawling forwards._

_I jumped back as a high pitched scream hit my eardrums._

_I looked down to see my hand, still clenched tightly around the knife – the knife, which was sunk several inches into the girls abdomen. _

"No!"

_I released the implement with violently shaking hand, utterly terrified._

"_Y.. You stabbed me!" The girl groaned in pain, tears blossoming around the rims of her eyes. _

"_I-I…no I didn't! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"_

_I backed away in pure shock, my mouth agape._

"_C-Call a fucking… ambulance…" She gasped angrily._

"_I-I… yes! Sorry!" I snatched my phone from my pocket, fumbling with the keypad and shakily typing in the emergency numbers._

_This isn't happening…_

_**The following day**_

"_Sensei, I--"_

"_Sakamoto June, do you realise how important it is that you tell the truth? This is an extremely serious matter. Asano Fumi has already told us what happened, but we need to hear it from you."_

_I'd been called into the head office following the events of the previous day – it seemed that the teacher had felt the need to get the school involved. I assumed Asano Fumi was the yankee girl – what had she told them? The truth? At least she was alright… _

"_Yes, Sensei, I do, but--"_

"_Sakamoto June, did you or did you not, wound Asano Fumi with a knife yesterday afternoon?"_

_I bit my lip nervously – it was true, I _had _wounded her, there was not point in denying it. But it hadn't been intentional at all._

"_I… Yes… I did… But--"_

"_Do you realise what a serious offence this is? Not only did you ruthlessly attack an innocent girl, you almost killed her. And all because she tried to stop you from hurting another fellow student."_

Another fellow student? The girl _I _had protected?

"_I-It was an accident! I never meant to hurt her, I… I was the one stopping _her _from hurting the other girl!"_

"_Sakamoto, we have heard the evidence against you – both of the girls say you were the one who initiated the attacks against the two of them. You're only making things worse by lying."_

_I looked to the ground. Even the younger girl had testified against me? Why? I'd saved her… Was it because Asano was threatening her? Saying she'd hurt her more if she didn't say I was guilty? There was no use trying to proclaim my innocence any further – I wouldn't be believed, not with two witnesses against me. _

_The headmistress whipped an official-looking piece of paper from the front door of her desk. _

"_Sakamoto June, I have no choice but to permanently expel you from Kokuyo high school. Your parents have been called."_

_I sank to my knees as the words echoed around my head._

_Expelled… excluded... It couldn't be happening. _

_What would I do? _

I couldn't leave the school. Where would I be educated? There weren't any other high-schools in the area save for an upper class private school, and there was no way my parents would be able to afford to send me there. My parents didn't even know what was going on – I'd raced home and deleted the message left by my headmistress, leaving no evidence of what had happened. I had to deal with this on my own… What else could I do?

My resolve doubled as I recalled the reasons for such self-mutilation – this was the only option.

I had to change my identity, reapply at the school under a different name so I could continue studying there.

I raised the large, threatening scissors to my hair once again, bundling the strands together in my fist to make an easy cut. Slowly, carefully, I slid the lower blade of the implement below the bunch of locks. _I'm going to do it this time._

The door swung open suddenly and I jumped violently, dropping the scissors to the floor. The last thing I needed was for one of my parents to come in while I was undergoing transformation.

"Oh it's only you Kimi!" I rolled my eyes as I picked up the small black cat that had just sauntered into the room. "Try knocking before you come in next time!" I joked, scratching her behind the ear as she purred affectionately.

As I lowered her to the ground, my gaze fell on something lying a few feet away.

I shrieked.

A long, beautiful wave of hair was lying forlornly on the floor.

I whipped round to the mirror, gasping at the chunk of hair that was missing from the right side of my mane. I realised I had probably cut it accidentally when Kimi came in; the little cat had made me jump terribly - it was really no surprise that the scissors had done their job.

I stared, aghast, at the now uneven style topping my head.

"No!" I cried, clutching at the shortened strands of hair that now framed my face. "My hair! I wasn't ready!"

I calmed down ever so slightly after sucking in several deep breaths. This was what I'd been planning to do. It was better that I'd got it over with.

_It's fine. I'll just have to even it up on the other side._

It was a much easier task now that half my hair had gone – with one swift snip I sliced away the remains of my beloved hair.

I nearly screamed as I watched the brown locks flutter to the floor, but I caught a sight of my reflection and stopped in my tracks.

My hair now fell just below my ears in a swooping bob, highlighting my jaw and cheeks.

It looked… _good. _

_I… I like it._ I thought incredulously, turning my head back and forth to get a decent look.

It was certainly _different_, and that was the important thing right?

---

"Class, this is Nakamura Hana; she's a new student as of today."

Nakamura Hana was something I had come up with quickly, and with rather a crude method. I'd flipped through the phonebook, donning the first two names that my finger landed on. It hadn't been too difficult to deal with the paperwork. A few forged signatures and fake names was it all it took – shouldn't it be more difficult than that? Any sort of weirdoes could get in…

I stood awkwardly and self-consciously in front of my new class – new, because it just happened to be that they put me in C as opposed to B – my old course group. It was a good thing – there was less chance of anybody recognising me. I knew I wouldn't have too much trouble with that anyway; I'd never been a particularly outgoing person – I had a few friends but I didn't talk to new people often. I knew I had to keep to myself from then on; I wouldn't be able to get close to anyone for fear of them recognising me – but that suited me just fine. I could keep quiet and get on with my last couple of years at high school in an inconspicuous manner.

All the same, I shifted nervously under all the eyes that were upon me. Was the disguise really going to work? The only big difference was the cut and colour of my hair, but I'd tried to change my style as much as possible by – at a big difference less innocent; with a shorter skirt, untucked shirt and a carelessly-tied bow. This contrasted greatly from the pristine presentation I was used to – it made me a little uncomfortable, but I knew I'd just have to suck it up.

The contacts that I usually wore had been replaced by edgy, dark-rimmed glasses. I hadn't worn glasses for years so donning them made a drastic difference, but this was nullified any time I took them off.

"You'll need a place to sit." The teacher fussed, scanning the room with a quick sweep of her eyes.

I followed suit – it was surprising how may members of the class I was not familiar with. I thought I new the names of most of the students in my junior year, but as I took in the sea of faces there were definitely those that I didn't recognise.

"Ah, could you sit next to Rukudo-san over there please?" I broke away from my thoughts, directing my eyesight to where the teacher was pointing curtly. I made an odd sort of murmuring noise in acknowledgement – fearing that my high-pitched voice would give me away – and began to walk briskly over to the back of the classroom. I tried to reach my seat as quickly as possible, without reverting to my slight tendencies to clumsiness – _please don't trip over, please don't trip over! – I needed to appear a completely different person. _Out of the corner of my eye, I caught sight of a blonde-hair male with a violent scar across his cheeks - he seemed to be glaring at me with utmost contempt. I eyed him in bewilderment – what had I done to earn the look of loathing he was throwing at me? I didn't even know him!

The empty seat I had been directed to was adjacent to that of an eccentric navy-purple-haired male, who smiled at me as I sat down. I couldn't help judging his smile as a bit creepy; it was more of a sly smirk than anything. His hair was fanned out at the top in an odd style that had a slight resemblance to a pineapple. As I nodded in reply, I noticed the mismatched colour of his eyes – one a bright, blazing blue, the other a deep, crimson red – and shuddered.

_Why would anyone buy contacts in those colours? _I wondered with a grimace as I pulled out my books from old bag I had pulled out of the back of my closet.

In all honesty I looked a mess. But it didn't matter. Nothing could be the same.

I distinctly heard several muffled whispers, and I looked around to see the jealous glance of several girls sitting close by. It was easy to deduce their thinking, but it was made even more obvious by the whispers that carried over to my ears.

"The new girl gets to sit next to Mukuro-san!"

"She's so lucky!"

"It doesn't look like she cares that much – d'you think she'd switch seats with me?"

I glanced surreptitiously at the boy next to me. Was he really the object of female affection in this class? Admittedly he was attractive but… that purple hair… and those eyes… my instincts seemed to be yelling at me to run away from him as fast as possible.

*

I rushed out quickly as the bell sounded for break; I didn't want to stick around and risk being questioned to deeply by anyone about where I'd come from.

It was a relief to be greeted by fresh air; but the length of my skirt allowed the chill to creep a little too far up my legs. I itched to pull it down, to tuck in my shirt and straighten my bow, but I knew I couldn't.

Suddenly there was a symphony of clatters and thumps as the contents of my satchel rained down onto the hard ground – a result of a worn-down strap loosing its final thread. The floor below me was littered with my belongings.

"Maybe I should have just bought a new bag…" I grumbled as I bent down and scrabbled around to collect the pieces up again. With difficulty I managed to tie a crude, but functioning knot with the strap, attaching it to the bag once again. My eyes scanned the area around me for any forgotten possessions, but coming up blank, I stood upright and I was able to release a sigh of release at the fact that nothing was broken- well, apart from the bag.

"Does this belong to you?"

I spun around at the sound of unfamiliar voice, addressing me from behind. His outstretched hand held a shiny blue wallet – _my _wallet. It was my seating partner from the previous classes – the strange, purple-haired male. I had to fight the urge to back away; my instincts were informing me of the uncertainties of his character. He had a strange, almost creepy aura about him – something that was portrayed adequately by his mix between a sly smirk and a smile.

"Oh – yes, thanks…" I replied cautiously, careful to keep my tone unrecognisable. I reached out to take the item, and I felt his warm hand brush against mine for a brief second. I blushed.

It was difficult to appear laid-back with my face coloured crimson. "Erm… see you in class… " I murmured, hiding my face as I rushed off hastily.

---

The classroom I returned to was not the same as before; the next two periods were science, held in the labs. As I made my way to my lab table I smiled a little reluctantly at my curious seating partner – he was ready and waiting, making it look as if I was late despite the emptiness of the classroom. He returned the gesture with a flash of the smile that already seemed oh-so familiar to me. He seemed to hold my gaze now that he had caught my attention; he was almost breathtakingly handsome, something that was perhaps not so noticeable on first impressions due to the unusual colour of his hair and eyes. I tried not to blush but the inevitable crimson colour seemed to slowly creep down my face.

_Stop that. _I scolded myself firmly. I was still trying to maintain my cool, careless attitude.

I avoided his gaze as I took my seat beside him, pretending to be busy taking out my equipment. I thought I heard a quiet laugh behind me, serving to only deepen the red hue of my cheeks.

I could feel his stare on my back, and I shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to meet his eyes. Was he deliberately trying to make me feel awkward?

I was thankful when the lesson started. Science had always been one of my stronger subjects, so I was able to concentrate on what we were learning rather than dwelling on the boy sitting next to me. It didn't last for long however – we were set an experiment to do in pairs.

Thankful that my crimson face seemed to have faded in colour, I thought it was safe to be in his eye line once again –I reached across the table to grasp a small glass beaker.

"Uh, Rokudo-san-" I concentrated on keeping my new 'voice' constant. "Shall I do the acid and you do the base?" I asked quietly, unsure whether I should be directing or allowing him to take charge.

"Kufufu. You can call me Mukuro." His voice was full of courtesy, though it was difficult to tell if it was genuine.

"Oh, um, ok..." I thought it was strange for him to be offering his first name so soon - we barely knew each other. _Should I allow him to call me Ju—I mean Hana?_

"If you wish, I will do the alkali." Mukuro continued, elegantly placing a glass container in front of himself.

"Ok then," I began to relax a little; he seemed friendly enough. It wasn't likely that he suspected me; I seemed to have everyone else well and truly fooled. "Could you pass me a beaker please?"

His hand brushed mine as he transferred the container to me, and I was barely able to fight back another blush. "Thanks." I mumbled.

"You're welcome, Nakamura Hana."

I was startled as I suddenly felt the wisps of his breath across my skin as he spoke quietly into my ear. "Or should I say – Sakamoto June…"

The crystal clear flask slipped through my fingers in a split second of shock, hitting the table with enough force to shatter it into shards that flew in all directions.

He knew my secret.

---

**Kufufu. So quite a bit different – did you like it without the dressing up as a boy thing? The main idea is essentially the same – she has a secret and Mukuro knows. I think it's better because it would actually **_**matter **_**if people found out her secret haha – instead of just being embarrassed or whatnot she'd be chucked out of the school. I thought the boy thing was too cliché, but is it too dramatic? I don't know if this can be classified under romance/comedy anymore XD**

**Oh – and a few people mention my character (Mastumoto June) had the same name as a Japanese popstar(?) or something? XD It was a weird coincidence – I've changed it just so there's no confusion. =)**

**Opinions, please?**


End file.
